Fall to Pieces
by The-Phanatics
Summary: This is the sequal to 'Lips of an Angel'. Suprise ending for those who are EC phans. R&R!


Nope, no Phantom, or the song, Fall to Pieces.

Fall to Pieces

By: The Phanatics

Christine looked out the window of her apartment by the Opera. She had just sent a letter to her former Angel of Music to have the Daroga give to him. She felt that after all this time; she had made the largest mistake of her life. She had made many mistakes, but this was the crescendo of all the mistakes she made. Yes she would always love Raoul in a way or other, but she pined for Erik every night. Look at me, she thought, I'm just praying that he'll just write the letter back the moment he gets it. I saw her the other day, and I just need some answers, to know if he really loves that girl he was with. She had blonde hair and looked like she made her Angel quite happy. Does he still love me? But after all this time….wishing only wounds the heart. She sat down and tried to picture the magical night she met him face to face. Sure, she saw that frightening version of her in that wedding dress, but still…that was to show that he really loved her. And yes, she knew her first mistake was removing the mask in the lair, the second was going with Raoul, the third and worst mistake was removing the mask in front of the entire opera house with the nobles of Paris there. He final mistake was leaving him for Raoul, who she loved dearly but she found out it was more…in a sisterly way that she loved him.

She looked away from the window and the outside world. She mourned for her Angel for all the damage that she caused. If it wasn't for her, the Opera House would still be up and running, but now, it was just an old memory now, burned in the fire, lost in time and space. Was there ever going to be a chance with Erik again, she thought. Are we just meant to be or did I know that it wasn't meant to be? She knew from the start that destiny had its own subtle ways and there was no way she could change what had happened. She then remembered the kiss she gave him that night. She remembered that Raoul was on the brink of death and Erik wasn't really seeming to want to let him live. She then walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss, but it was cut off by the mob that was coming. He let them go, but she knew his heart was torn to bits and nothing on the face of the earth would change those feelings. She then broke into many tears.

_I look away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all 

The pain inside her, after four years were finally coming out into the open for the first time ever, and she knew that she had to let them out and be done with it; crying seemed like the best thing for Christine Daae right now. Wishing only wounds the heart, she told herself so many times. But she saw herself in that moment, wishing for Erik right now. She didn't care about his face anymore and she didn't care of his crimes. She just wanted to be with the only true love she ever had and she didn't realize it until now. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to talk to someone.

And if she was to talk to some one, it wouldn't be Meg, Madam Giry, Daroga, or even herself, she only wanted her Erik. If she could, she would never get over him and live with him forever as one…like they used to be. She looked into the mirror to see herself with puffy red eyes, messed up curls, and a woman falling apart for the reasons of love. She would hear his voice in her dreams at night and she was wondering whether it was dreams or him talking to her with ventriloquism. He always used to entertain her with his talents, they were just so…amazing to her. And she was the reason he left the Opera for good.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

She was in love with him indeed. Without Erik, her life seemed like another empty life, like the way she felt when her father died. That's what she needed to do: see her father. She picked some roses for her father's grave, grabbed her cloak, and headed out into the rain to find a carriage to take her there. As she journeyed to the cemetery, a journey she hadn't made in three years, she looked back to the night of the sword fight. Because that night would make her fear of what had happened if Raoul had killed Erik….she threw it to the back of her mind, trying to save herself from the pain of the past.

She entered the cemetery and whispered the rhyme to herself and the silent rain on this cold winter's night. "Little Lottie thought of everything and nothing; her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music. Her Father promised her. Her Father promised her…" She wanted to cry now, but that would make her seem weak, she had to get through this without fault. She hated to be the one to wear a fake smile and the one who had to be alone to cry and cry. She would cry so many tears and she would be reminded that the outside world didn't know of the feelings she felt.

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the star  
Back into your arms _

She reached her father's grave and sat there in misery. She hated that she was alone and such and she could do nothing. What could she do? She would just have to wait to see if Erik would return a letter saying he felt the same things for her. That he never moved on. That he loved her to the point of no return. She closed her eyes and pictured his strong hands caressing her.

She got up and left the roses there to be alone with her father. She wished he was still living at times and she knew that she could try and see what destiny could bring her. Or other wise, what did she have to lose besides her dignity and such. She walked through the cemetery silently, praying that she could see Erik at least one more time.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_ _  
_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

Thoughts of what her life without Erik were just ready to kill her. She loved him with all her heart and she wasn't even sure if he loved her. What am I to do, she thought as she looked into the dark sad world that she unfortunately lived in. As sure as pie, she saw the carriage wait for her as she looked on with wonder? Could it be…no, he's with that new dancer, Madeline, and he's happy with her, she thought to herself as the rain stopped and the clouds cleared up enough to see a star in the night sky.

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means  
Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything  
_Was her Angel of Music ever going to return her or was she just left with a fantasy of what could've been. She was in love with him and she was willing to sell her soul to the devil to be with him. Christine then said to the coach driver, "To Notre Dame," and the carriage traveled into the starlit and drenched night. She shook her wet head and thought that things would get better. The cobble stone of the city streets being stomped upon by the carriage and horse were the only sounds on that cold night. She paid the cabby and walked to her small apartment. On the door step was a letter in familiar hand writing. Oh God, she thought as she deftly picked it up and opened it.

**Angel,**

**All this time, I have indeed thought of you. Everyday of the last four years have pained me so with the thoughts of what could've been. I know I made rash choices in the past only for you're well being. I thought I would die of a broken heart as soon as you left with Chagny. I hated that choice but moved on with my life to the best. I still miss you _mon ange_, and wish to hear your voice once more in my life. How could I reject the most beautiful creature in all of Paris? You were Prima Donna at one point of your short lived career. And frankly, my dear, it is my fault that I let you go. And I write to you tonight, apologizing for what I had done; from the murder of Joseph Bouquet to abducting you and attempting to murder the boy. You asked in your letter to make a choice and this has been the most difficult I had made since I created the torture chamber. I can't truly put my emotions in words for writing only tells…it never makes you feel unless you mean it and happens to be in a story of true love and destiny.**

**I guess we were like _Romeo and Juliet_: ill fated and star crossed. You could say that Angel, but unlike those two, I believe that we are being given a second chance together. And I would like to meet you soon. Bu first, you are to close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Let your spirit soar and sing softly in your head. Then when you turn after forty five seconds, turn around and let destiny take its toll….**

She was confused by this, but did as the note said to. She turned around to open her eyes wide with surprise. "Erik?" she breathed. He nodded and took her in his arms. "Christine…I love you." Before she could say another word, his lips were pressed against her soft rose petal like lips. As the kiss progressed, the long awaited passion burned inside of them as they ventured into her house. "What about her?" Christine wondered. She loved Erik and wanted to be with him, but not at the cost of hurting another. Erik placed a finger on her lips and said, "She left me for another man tonight after she saw the letter. We parted as friends." The kiss they shared a moment ago was lit once more…causing them to enter her – now their – bed room.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in Love with you_

_I'm in love with you,  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you…._

A/N: Okay, these were Christine's thoughts about the letter she sent in _Lips of an Angel _and there may be a final part to Erik and Christine's story so stay tuned, and you decide whether it be a proposal or not. Also…surprised you did we? 


End file.
